Dream Angel
by latte amour
Summary: 'Karena Ying Sue Ling selamanya adalah milikku.' –Halilintar Benjamin Lazard–


Boboiboy Animonsta

.

.

.

Halilintar-Ying AU

.

.

Halilintar berkeringat dingin. Semua rasa bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Malam ini malam penting bagi kekasihnya dan itu berarti juga malam yang penting pula bagi dirinya walau dirinya hanya mendukung kekasihnya dari bangku pertunjukkan.

" _Ladies and gentleman good evening. Thank you for coming at VICTORIA'S SECRET ANGELS FASHION SHOW 2018_."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh sebagai balasan dari kata-kata pembuka dari pembawa acara di panggung.

Halilintar meneguk ludahnya dengan pelan.

"Oh, _shit_. Seharusnya aku menontonnya dari rumah saja, " gumamnya. Halilintar menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. " _Seriously_ , aku benci suasana ramai seperti ini."

Kaizo Ravon menatap Halilintar dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan ketika mendengar gumamannya tadi.

" _C'mon, Man_! Mana enak sih kalau harus menonton pertunjukkan _fashion show_ dari rumah! Diamlah dan tenang! Aku yakin, Sue Ling pasti bisa membius dan mengeluarkan pesonanya di _event_ ini."

Kaizo mengarahkan _fist bump_ tangan kanannya ke Halilintar.

"Yeah, kau benar. Kurasa aku agak berlebihan. " Halilintar membalas _fist bump_ Kaizo. Dia mulai sedikit tenang tapi dalam hatinya dia masih terus berdoa supaya kekasihnya, Ying Sue Ling bisa menaklukan _fashion show_ pertamanya malam ini.

.

.

.

Backstage Victoria's Secret Angels 2018 benar-benar ramai dan sumpek. Mungkin orang biasa akan terkejut melihat keadaan backstage yang jauh dari kata rapi. Tapi apa sih yang diharapkan dari sebuah _backstage_ panggung _fashion show_? Kerapian adalah salah satu kata yang paling mustahil.

Ocehan desainer kepada model, kru yang berlalu lalang, asisten desainer yang sibuk menjahit kilat bila ternyata _lingerie_ yang dikenakan para model kekecilan dan kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan para model yang bergosip ria sambil di _make up_ oleh para penata rias.

"Mark akan melamarku bulan November ini." kata Cleana Avena, model paling lama berkarir di Victoria's Secret. Cleana Avena bisa dibilang _leader_ dari para model muda di Victoria. Paras cantiknya yang asli dari Brazil, posturnya yang tinggi dan kepiawaannya dalam berjalan di _catwalk_ merupakan magnet bagi para media dan penonton yang melihatnya. Setiap busana yang dipakai di tubuh indahnya selalu sukses mencuri perhatian semua.

"Jadi kau akan berhenti dari sini?" tanya Tonia Halger. Model berambut pirang asal Italia di sela-sela penata rias mengoleskan _foundation_ di pipinya yang putih.

Cleana mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Tonia. Kemudian ia serius berkutat dengan _eyeliner_ nya.

" _Well_ , kalau kau berhenti berarti akan terjadi persaingan di sini." timpal Sevatna Nauritzoka. Model Rusia itu sedang berdiri mengepas _lingerie_ yang dipakainya. Ini sudah _lingerie_ kelima dan agaknya masih belum pas. "Ini masih kebesaran untukku, Lila! _Please_ , kau tahu kan ukuranku!"

Asisten yang bernama Lila itu tampak kebingungan mendengar perkataan sang model. Dia yakin sekali _lingerie_ ukuran 4,5 ini sudah paling kecil dan pas untuk Sevatna.

"Kau tidak diam-diam menurunkan berat badanmu lagi, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?! Kau tidak pantas menanyakannya!" Sevatna mulai tidak senang dan ini akan berakibat buruk pada si asisten.

Tonia dan Cleana bertukar pandang melihat drama di belakang mereka. Mereka mengulum senyum dan mereka sama-sama berbisik seperti _countdown_.

" _One_.."

" _Two_.."

" _Three_.." Di hitungan ketiga mereka sudah saling terbahak walaupun sekuat mungkin berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya.

Teriakan Sevatna mulai terdengar di seluruh _backstage_.

"Zac! Aku ingin kau memecat Miss Lila Hamilton sekarang juga! Dia wanita usil yang mulai ingin tahu privasiku!"

.

.

.

"Ah, _you are so amazing_ , Ying." Magda Yong tidak berhenti memuji model di depannya yang sudah siap tampil.

" _Thank you_ , Magda tapi kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Ngomong-ngomong tadi Sevatna kenapa? Teriakannya terdengar ke mana-mana." Ying berjalan menuju tas kosmetiknya. Untuk model pemula seperti dirinya tidak disediakan penata rias khusus dan privat. Hanya seorang asisten dan penata rias umum tapi kebetulan penata rias umumnya sedang mengurusi model lain jadi daripada membuang waktu Ying memilih merias wajahnya sendiri dulu sesuai dengan apa yang ia bisa.

"Kau tahulah, biasa drama. _Queen of drama_. Karena seorang asisten cuma menanyakan tentang berat badannya yang menurun Sevatna menjadi marah." jelas Magda sambil melipat _lingerie-lingerie_ yang tercecer di lantai.

"Oh. Sevatna memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku kasihan pada asisten yang dimarahinya."

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi resiko pekerjaan. Ying, apakah kau tahu,-"

Belum sempat pertanyaan Magda terlontar, seseorang sudah menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa.

" Ah rupanya kau di sini, Miss Ying. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."

"Hey, Arnold! Kau habis ikut lomba lari? Kau tampak kacau." seloroh Ying sambil meratakan _eyeshadow_ nya.

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Miss Ying kau mau menggantikan Sevatna?"

Ying masih santai mengoleskan _eyeshadow_ nya di mata sebelah kiri. Agak kurang mengerti. "Menggantikan apa? Bajunya? Dia kan sudah berumur 25 tahun."ujarnya membuat Magda tersenyum geli.

Arnold memasang ekspresi kurang senang akan candaan Ying. "Untuk kali ini candaanmu tidak lucu!"

Tawa Ying keluar mendengar nada bicara Arnold.

"Okay, okay. _Sorry_ , Arnold. _What happen_?"

Arnold mendengus. Kekesalannya menyurut turun. Memang susah bila bekerja dengan wanita-wanita cantik. Kadang sikap mereka menyebalkan sampai membuat kepala pusing tapi kadang juga menyenangkan bila mereka bersikap lembut dan lucu seperti ini.

"Kau dipilih Zac, untuk menggantikan Sevatna sebagai model pembuka di event ini."

Diam.

Ying masih memproses kata-kata Arnold.

Magda Yong mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan sekarang mulai mengorek kupingnya. Dia masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Anak didiknya diminta menjadi model pembuka, mengingat biasanya yang menjadi model pembuka di event sebesar ini selalu didominasi model dari Barat dan tidak sama sekali dari Asia.

" _Are you serious, Arnold?! What about her_?" tanya Ying yang masih diliputi shock setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Entahlah. Zac menginginkanmu untuk menggantikan Sevatna sebagai model pembuka di event ini dan kulihat rasanya kau mau menggantikannya." Arnold berkedip nakal tapi kedipan Arnold tidak berarti bagi Ying apalagi Magda Yong. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Arnold homoseksual dengan peran sebagai top jadi _well, adios_ Arnold dan berjuta kharisma laki-lakinya.

Ying menjerit, " Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan dan mau menggantikan Sevatna! _Oh,God_! Magda, aku masih tidak percaya ini!" Ying memeluk Magda yang masih tegak mematung di sebelahnya.

Arnold tertawa melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Okay,sudahi pelukannya. Miss Ying, kau bisa siap-siap dalam 10 menit dan kupastikan dalam waktu 2 menit aku bisa membawa Sergio untuk bisa segera meriasmu dengan sempurna."

" _Thank you, Arnold for a good news_. Sampaikan ciumku untuk Zac."

" _No problem_." Arnold lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

" _Perfect_! Dan ini sayapmu untuk terbang." Mavrin menempelkan sayap bohongan dari bulu-bulu ke bagian punggung Ying.

"Aku tegang sekali, Mavrin." ucap Ying. Gadis cantik asli Cina yang berumur 20 tahun itu masih berusaha membetulkan poninya. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu karena poninya sudah rapi.

" _Dear, calm down_! Jangan kau sampai membuat maha karyaku jadi sia-sia. _You trust me_?"

Ying menatap Marvin dengan serius. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk laki-laki itu," Aku sangat mempercayaimu, Marvin. Kau adalah desainer terhebat."

"Dan kau adalah model Asia terbaik yang kukenal."

"Berhenti menyanjungku, Marvin!" tegur Ying malu. Dia masih merasa risih bila ada seseorang yang secara langsung memujinya.

"Itu fakta! Ying Sue Ling model cantik berbakat dari Asia yang akan terbang dengan sayap indahnya. Kau akan membuat semua penonton terseret arus pesona dan daya pikatmu, bukan?"

Ying tertawa dan kembali menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan Marvin.

' _Aku akan membuat semua orang hanyut dalam pesonaku dan membuat Halilintar bangga padaku_.'

.

.

.

Band Maroon 5 mulai memainkan lagunya.

Kaizo melirik jam tangannya, " _Dude_ , kekasihmu akan muncul di segmen berapa?" tanyanya pada Halilintar.

"Sepertinya dua."

"Aku belum kelewatan, 'kan?" tanya seseorang berambut ikal gondrong yang baru saja tiba.

"Brengsek, Fang! Kukira kau tidak jadi datang!" Halilintar memeluk sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba itu. Fang Greenchad tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Halilintar.

"Kau terlambat bangun' kan? Kebiasaan buruk,contohlah seperti aku! Selalu _on time_!" Kaizo menyombongkan diri.

Fang acuh tak acuh malas menjawab perkataan Kaizo.

"Kau punya mulut tidak?" Kaizo tidak terima dicueki oleh adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Punya. Kalau tidak punya mana mungkin aku bisa bicara dan mencium para gadis."

" _Asshole_ ,"umpat Kaizo kesal.

Fang menyilangkan kedua tangannya," _Shame on you_ ," balasnya.

"Kalau kalian masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil, setelah habis acara ini bisa kupastikan kepala kalian akan berlumuran darah terkena jurusan taekwondoku!" ancam Halilintar yang membuat kedua saudara itu terdiam.

Halilintar dalam mode membunuh lebih baik dipatuhi daripada kehilangan nyawa secara cuma-cuma.

.

.

.

 _ **'Cause girls like you**_

Ying berjalan dari _backstage_ menuju keluar panggung _catwalk_.

Langkahnya ringan.

Dia memakai produk _Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Wicked Unlined Uplift Bra_ berwarna biru laut, warna kesukaannya. Rambutnya terurai dan make upnya bersinar.

 _Dream angel_ sesuai dengan kehidupannya.

Ying dari dulu memang bermimpi ingin menjadi model meneruskan jejak kakak perempuannya. Tidak hanya sebagai model di dalam negeri tapi model dunia.

 _ **Run around with guys like me**_

Halilintar terkejut melihat kekasihnya sebagai model pembuka.

Kepak bulu-bulu sayap yang terbang kecil di sekitar Ying membuat kecantikan gadis itu terpancar dengan sempurna.

Mulutnya menganga seperti orang tolol.

Ying Sue Ling, punya sejuta cara untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut , terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Hali, aku akan menaklukan dunia ini. Dunia ini akan ada dalam genggamanku!" Hali masih mengingat jelas kata-kata Ying ketika Ying menceritakan mimpinya menjadi model saat mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP.

Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Lalu meningkat menjadi pasangan kekasih ketika mereka memasuki gerbang remaja di SMP.

Si vokalis band _rock_ dan si gadis yang bermimpi menjadi model. Saling mendukung satu sama lain, tanggung jawab dan berkomitmen pada mimpi yang ingin dicapai masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya, Halilintar dan band _rock_ nya melakukan debut internasional.

"Kau tidak merasa tertinggal,'kan, dengan debutku?" tanya Halilintar pada kekasihnya ketika mereka bertemu di rumah Ying, seusai gadis itu selesai latihan modelling.

Ying yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Halilintar menolehkan wajahnya ke mata Halilintar. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan."Tidak. Justru aku bangga padamu, Hal." jawabnya membuat Halilintar merasa lega.

"Tapi aku pasti akan menyusulmu. _Wait for me,_ Hal. Akan kubuat kau bangga padaku." Suara Ying yang lembut tapi penuh dengan tekad membuat senyum Halilintar mengembang.

Ini gadisnya. Kekasihnya. Partner diskusinya dan sebagian jiwanya yang selalu kuat dan kokoh untuk menggapai mimpinya.

"Kutunggu sampai berapa lama pun sampai kau menaklukan dunia di dalam genggaman dan kita sama-sama berdampingan menyongsong semuanya."

Perkataan Halilintar membuat Ying tersenyum lebar, dia lalu memeluk Halilintar.

.

.

.

 _ **'Til sun down when I come through**_

 _ **I need a girl like you, yeah yeah**_

Halilintar bangkit berdiri setelah menguasai rasa terkejutnya. Dia memberikan _standing applause_ sebelum para penonton melakukannya terlebih dulu.

Halilintar tahu mungkin suara tepukannya tidak akan terdengar Ying karena jarak mereka yang jauh tapi ini caranya untuk memberitahu Ying, bahwa dirinya bangga padanya.

Ying masih melangkah anggun menuju akhir panggung. Dan dia berhenti di titik akhir panggung untuk memamerkan pose terbaiknya sebagai seorang model kepada semua penonton.

Kilatan lampu _blitz_ yang memotret Ying, membuat gadis itu sesaat menoleh ke masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"Kakimu terluka, sini biar kuobati."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hali. Aku masih bisa berjalan." Ying menolak. Gadis itu kembali berdiri dari duduknya dan meneruskan latihan berjalannya dengan _stiletto_ 20 cm.

"Berhentilah latihan untuk sementara, Ying. Kakimu sudah mengelupas," bujuk Halilintar. Dia khawatir melihat kondisi Ying yang terus berlatih tanpa henti selama tiga jam.

Ying memang keras pada dirinya bila sudah berlatih apalagi bila mendekati audisi model. Porsi latihannya pasti meningkat lebih gila lagi.

"Aku tidak mau gagal audisi lagi, Hal! Ini audisiku yang ketiga puluh satu sejak aku datang ke New York, dan aku sangat berharap diriku lolos di _agency_ model ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi istirahat juga penting, Ying!" Suara Halilintar sedikit meninggi membuat Ying tersentak kaget sampai berhenti berjalan. " _Sorry_ , aku kelepasan membentakmu."

Suasana canggung meliputi mereka. Ying berjalan menuju Halilintar dan merebahkan kepalanya di dadanya membuat Halilintar mau tak mau memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan sikap ngototku tadi, Hal. Tapi sejujurnya aku takut kalau besok aku tidak diterima. Jujur saja, aku merasa kalah darimu," ucap Ying pelan.

Satu setengah tahun tanpa lolos audisi memang cukup membuat Ying frustasi apalagi ditambah karir kekasihnya melesat dengan cepat setelah debut internasional band _rock_ nya setahun lalu.

" _Silly girl_. Kau tidak perlu merasa kalah seperti itu. Hei, aku di sini mendukungmu. Sekarang istirahat dan tenangkan dirimu kuyakin besok kau pasti lolos _agency_ itu."

Suara Halilintar yang serak dan dalam membuat Ying agak tenang di dalam pelukan Halilintar. Rasa hangat dan nyaman selalu menjalari hatinya ketika mereka berbagi keluh kesah seperti ini dalam dekapan.

Dan kabar baik akhirnya datang, Ying Sue Ling lolos dan masuk ke _agency_ model Quenni Heaven sebagai satu-satunya model dari Asia.

.

.

.

Sebelum menyelesaikan posenya yang terakhir di depan panggung, Ying memberikan kedipan dan senyuman manis bagi para media dan penonton untuk meninggalkan kesan di benak mereka semua.

Matanya kemudian menyapu semua penonton dan tamu undangan sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata Halilintar yang masih bertepuk tangan.

Ying memberikan kecupan jarak jauh bagi Halilintar yang membuat sorak sorai penonton semakin menggila.

" _I love you so much,_ Hal." Gerak bibir Ying terbaca jelas di depan mata Halilintar. Halilintar tertawa melihat gerak bibir Ying. Dia membalasnya juga ," _I love you too_."

Mereka sama-sama kembali tertawa meskipun terpisah oleh jarak. Lalu Ying melenggang anggun meninggalkan panggung menuju kembali ke _backstage_.

Hanya 10 menit Ying berjalan di panggung _catwalk_ impiannya. Tapi 10 menit itu telah membuktikan bahwa Ying Sue Ling memang pantas diperhitungkan sebagai salah satu model internasional.

" _She look like an angel_." kata Fang yang masih terbuai juga oleh pesona Ying.

" _Yes, she is an angel and she is my girlfriend. I'm so proud of her."_ jawab Halilintar pada Fang di sebelahnya.

"Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Hali. Sepertinya malaikat cantikmu ini nantinya akan banyak penggemar." Kaizo ikut bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Kau tenang saja, _Dude_! Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Pasti."

'Karena Ying Sue Ling selamanya adalah milikku.' –Halilintar Benjamin Lazard–

.

.

.

.

 **10 Agustus 2018**

 **VOGUE MAGAZINE**

 **ASIAN MODEL YING SUE LING (20) MAKES VICTORIA'S SECRET ANGELS FASHION SHOW 2018 ON FIRE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(fin)_


End file.
